


cat's honor

by hell_fire



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hell_fire/pseuds/hell_fire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what if marinette accidentally signed her name as ladybug instead of marinette in guitar villain</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette had simply been leaning over the green railing of the staircase, pointing out something on Ayla’s magazine, with a small comment on the body of text. The teenager spun at the sound of her name, the small grin on her face melding into one of shock upon finding who called for her. Ayla dipped her head into her magazine behind her, her snickers just barely audible to Marinette. 

Marinette panics, a wide and horrified sort of smile across her features. The girl attempts to take a casual stance, stretching an arm out to rest on the railing behind her, missing, and nearly falling over. She barely catches Adrien mentioning her work on Jagged Stone’s cover, a nervous laugh escaping her lips as she responds to the boy, who seemed nervous. Nervous? Adrien? she was probably making things up. “Ah, uh, indeed, crazy, right?” She nervously scratches at the back of her head, squeezing her eyes shut in embarrassment of the entire situation so far. 

Adrien politely pushes forward a pen and a copy of Jagged Stone’s cover towards Marinette, continuing. “Would it be possible for an autograph?” A small smile can be found across the boy’s face, Marinette processing the question. Did he want her autograph? No, he meant Jagged Stone. She glances down at the copy, studying it for a second, before responding.

“Oh, okay, I’ll try, i’ll ask him!” She takes the pen and copy from the other’s hands, who shakes his head, and she’s confused. No? did he say something else? Marinette is astounded, nervous, unsure. 

Adrien still smiles-she swears he looks nervous-his finger raising and pointing towards her. “Actually, I meant an autograph from you.” 

Marinette could have dropped at that moment, although she didn’t, her expression shocked, and she glances back at Ayla to confirm she’s not delusional. “From me?” she croaks, head tilted slightly, and god does her grip tighten on the pen she’s holding. She doesn’t bother waiting for an answer, instead scribbling her signature across the CD case, returning it quickly. She feels limp after that.

Marinette barely catches the chipper thank you from the boy, view fixated on the ground as if something were more important there. Ayla leans over after a moment, magazine limp in her hand, and she’s laughing. “Am I dreaming, or did you just sign an autograph for Adrien?” 

Marinette, with a high pitched voice responds meekly to the other. “I don’t feel my legs anymore,” Which in turn earns a small pat on the head from her taller friend.

\--  
Marinette drags her feet out of the locker room, Watching tiredly as Tikki tucked herself back into her clip purse, satisfied once the bag clasps securely. She turns her head towards the exit, a warm breeze rustling past her loose hair, and she yawns. 

Marinette yelps at the sudden and unexpected contact with her shoulder, arms instantly reaching up to grab the hand and yank it away in a sudden rush. She pauses upon seeing her ‘attacker’s’ face, and flusters, patting the hand awkwardly, and letting it drop. She was prepared to break Adrien Agreste’s arm. She feels her legs waver beneath her, but she steadies herself, earning a concerned look from the boy before her. She lets out a nervous laugh, and scratches her neck, unsure. “So ah, what was it you wanted?” 

Adrien glances around, they were still in the school, everyone had left by now, Ayla had gone home early, Marinette staying a few minutes after class. He quietly drags a hand into his bag slowly, and coughs awkwardly while extending the copy of Jagged Stone’s album to her. “I’m not too sure you signed this correctly.”

Marinette panics, eyes wide and fearful, surveying her autograph, which, infact did not say Marinette. It was a small ladybug, signed just as her alter ego would, and she laughs, loud. She’s hysterical at this point, oh so unsure, ready to rip the hair from her scalp. She drapes a hand across her mouth, gaining her composure once a familiar palm is pressed to her shoulder. She glances up towards Adrien, and back down to the copy. “I, uh.” She’s hanging by a useless thread at this point, quickly placing the copy back into her classmate’s grip. Her hands fall limply into each other, tangling nervously.

He’s quiet a long moment, staring at her. “Are you?” He raises an eyebrow in sync with his question, voice raising an octave, and her heart flutters. 

She licks her lips, yet another nervous laugh passing her lips, glancing away from his captivating stare. “Please,” she starts, voice already wavering. “You can’t tell anyone, okay?” Where, god does she not know, she finds the strength to place both palms on his shoulder, and look him right in the eyes. 

He smirks. Why was he smirking? Did he not think she was serious? She should have played it off. Marinette panics, drawing a palm away from the other’s shoulder uncomfortably, only for the movement to be hindered. She looks over to her wrist, captured delicately in the other’s fingers, and her breath hitches. “Marinette,” he begins, raising her hand towards his lips, and it’s oh so familiar. 

He gently places his lips on the back of her hand, a rush of heat spreading across her face. “It’d be a cat’s honor to keep your secret, if you did the same for me.”


	2. Chapter 2

Bluebell eyes would squint against the sun’s haze, trailing down to the form lazily draped across her. Marinette smirks, her fingers weaving through golden locks. The boy happily hums below her, as long as her fingers work through his scalp. Only a week ago did the two unveil identities, did the other slyly raise her hand to his lips, smirk in line.

Marinette stretches under the other in excitement of it all, lips pulled into a grin. Adrien peers up, one eye cracked open to examine her. “What’s funny?” He questions, voice slightly worn by sleep.

She laughs, hand raising from the other’s hair. “You.”

He huffs, head lowering back down to rest on her thigh. “You said I was the flirt,” he adds, jestering.

Marinette raises an eyebrow, crossing her arms, leaning back. “Hate to bust your bubble, but that wasn’t flirting, _minou_.” In cue, she draws an arm out to tap the other’s nose lightly.

He laughs, nose scrunching up at the contact with her finger, it’s all calm, sunlight peeking from her window, warmth.

* * *

 

Her face scrunches up, she’s not computing something here. “Cat’s.. Honor?” She repeats, voice raising in hesitant question. It hits her, and her eyes practically bulge from her skull, like some sort of cartoon.

She panics, both hands raising to meet her face, and she’s blabbering. She can’t help it, she’s naturally worried about these things. She’s off, words are pouring from her mouth without any meaning and she swears she can’t stop until she physically can’t.

Lips are pressed to hers, soft, warm, comforting. He presses his palms into her cheeks, she’s unsure. After a moment, they break apart, it’s quiet. She stares up at the boy, blinking.

He falters, eyes fall to the floor. “Was that too much?” He manages, voice just audible to the other.

The designer smiles just the slightest bit, shaking her head. “No, silly cat.” She steps forward, hand raising and delicately rubbing at the other’s chin in an act of affection. It’s quiet, the sun falls at their feet. The teenager’s hands lock together without a single protest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its short but its fluffy enough 2 kill a man so : ')c


End file.
